Promises
by MagikalMe
Summary: Okay... this is my first fic! I hope it isn't too bad... Well, its about Jamie and thats all I'm gonna say! :)
1. Part 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING! Oh wait, I do! YAY! I own ghetto little Scottie! You'll hear more about Scottie in the second part... Everything else belongs Disney and whoever writes the IaHB shows.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first fic so please, please be nice to me and don't flame! *Begs on hands and knees.* If you don't like it, thats not my fault 'cause its MY FIC! Sorry that its so short. The next one will be longer, hopefully. Well anyways, on with my little story...  
  
*Promises* Part 1  
  
~  
  
Jamie Waite sat in History class, spacing out and waiting for school to end, as usual. His teacher was rambling on about some idiot in the war, or something along that line... Just as he was about to doze off, the bell rang loudly and shook him awake. Jamie slowly got up, grabbed his books, and headed to his locker.  
  
"Jamie wait up!"  
  
Jamie spun around, recognizing the familiar voice of his best friend, the one person who really understood him. "Hey, Catie." He said with a smile.  
  
"Hi." She replied, brushing her hair off her face. "So, tonight will be a blast, won't it?"  
  
"Tonight?" Jamie gasped. "You mean when we teepee Steve's house tonight?" (A/N: Steve is just some stupid, over-achieving prep.)   
  
Catie rolled her eyes and grinned up at him. "Yeah... I mean me, you, Brianne, and Scottie have only been planning it for, like, centuries. I can't wait. How about you?"  
  
"Um... About tonight..." He faltered and ran a hand through his dark hair uneasily.  
  
"What?" Catie asked, sounding slightly annoyed. When she saw his face she sighed heavily. " On no... Please don't tell me that you can't go... you promised!"  
  
"Um... I... I can't make it." Jamie glanced at Catie's frustrated expression and cursed himself silently. *Good job, Jamie...* he thought. *That's great... You just blew all of your chances with Catie.* He tried to push his thoughts of Catie to the back of his head... but that annoying little voice was always there. *You know you love her... but now you've lost it all...* "Uh, yeah, I also promised Alex I'd work tonight... I'm really sorry." He added.  
  
"Not that goody goody squad again!" She said, now really mad. "Look... never mind okay? We don't need you anyways! You're turning out just like all the good little over-achievers, you know?!?" She glared at him for a second before wheeling around and storming off down the hall. She blew straight past Val who shot Jamie an angry look before running after Catie.  
  
For a few minutes, Jamie just stood in the middle of the hallway, devastated. He watched Catie until she disappeared. Then he retrieved all his stuff from his locker. He slammed the locker loudly and some people looked at him, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he might of lost a friend, a very special friend...  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well... thats the first part. I hope it didn't suck that bad! Lol! Well, I'll explain the story more later. Oh ya, I will right a second part if you all like it. If you have any suggestions for a name, tell me! I am HORRIBLE at naming stories! Anyways, please R/R. Thanks so much to everyone who took their time to read what I have to say. =)   
  
*MagikalMe*   
  
  



	2. Part 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything... Except for stupid Scottie...

A/N: Okie day, here's the second part! Hopefully its slightly interesting... :) I'm glad you liked the first part. I have nothing else to say, so on with my little fic...

**Promises: Part 2/?******

**@--}--------**

***Later that Afternoon at the EMS Station***

Val, Tyler, and Hank were all sitting around reading, doing homework, etc. Brooke was busy cleaning up in the next room.

Hank put the coffee he had been drinking down and checked his watch. "Have you guys seen Jamie yet? He was supposed to be here a half an hour ago."

"Nope." Tyler replied. "Probably had detention again." He chuckled.

***Jamie***

Jamie didn't have detention. The truth was, he had been avoiding the station or anyone else that he knew. He was riding around town on his motorcycle, trying to rid himself of all his bad thoughts... but he just couldn't stop thinking about Catie... _His _Catie... The only problem was that it wasn't working. Jamie couldn't get her out of his head. Then, Jamie noticed a red convertible waiting at the stop light next to him.

"Hey, what time is it?" He yelled to the blonde lady at the wheel.

"You talking to me?" She asked, gazing at him. He nodded and she checked the clock in her car. "About 5:30."

"Darn!" Jamie kicked himself inwardly. He was now an hour late for his shift. "Thanks, anyway." He said to the lady.

"Anytime, honey." She batted her eyelashes a couple times and sped away.

Either because Jamie was so late, or because he just wasn't in the mood, he decided to blow off his shift completely and ride around town until, say, midnight or so... He kicked off on his bike and rode away...

***Catie, Brianne, and Scottie***

"Hey!" Brianne called to Catie and Scottie who had been waiting at the corner near Steve's (the stupid preppy person) house. "Sorry I'm late... I had to go stop at the hospital first, ya know, to make sure I'm okay and stuff..." She trailed off and grinned. "Well, anyways, they say I'm going to be fine."

"Thats great!" Catie exclaimed walking over to Brianne, with Scottie following her. Brianne noticed, though, that behind Catie's smile she looked kind of down.

"Are you feeling okay Catie? 'Cause you don't look very great." Brianne asked her friend worriedly.

"Thats right, you haven't been huffing have you?" Scottie asked, grinning and laughing.

Brianne slapped Scottie on the arm and Catie rolled her eyes, annoyed. "No, Scottie, I'm fine. I'm just... I don't know... Tired..." Catie smiled weakly at her friends. She hadn't been tired. She was just so sorry about blowing up at Jamie that day. _Now he probably hates you. _That darn little voice in the back of her head thought... _And you never even told him your feelings... That you love Jamie Waite... _Catie shook her head to try and shut the little voice up. Then she turned to Brianne and Scottie. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She tried to put a smile on her face as they headed towards Steve's house.

"So I was thinking..." Scottie started.

"Well, thats a change!" Brianne interrupted, grinning.

"As I was saying," Scottie continued, ignoring Brianne, "One of us can teepee his garage, one his porch, and one that big oak tree in front of his house... I volunteer for the garage."

"I'll take the porch." Brianne said.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll cover the tree." Catie said warily.

"By the way, where's Jamie?" Brianne asked no one in particular.

"He said he couldn't make it... EMT stuff..." Catie said staring at the sidewalk.

"EMT stuff _again_?!?!" Scottie asked, glaring. He was obviously mad at Jamie for skipping out on stuff again because of his job.

Catie remained silent, looking up at the dark sky.

About 15 minutes later...

Catie headed towards the big tree. She gazed up at its large branches, its mighty trunk. She sighed and when she threw her roll of paper it went higher than she had wanted. It soared towards the tree, and to Catie's dismay, the roll got stuck. Catie stomped her foot angrily and looked around for Scottie and Brianne but they were already busy. Having nothing better to do, Catie decided to climb up the tree and get the paper. It wasn't _that_ high, and Catie was a good climber. She was used to climbing trees since she had so many brothers. She lifted herself up into the lowest branch and started the upward ascent toward the roll of paper. Just as she was about to grab the paper, Catie heard a sharp _crack _below her and before she knew what had happened she began to fall, branches whipping at her face...

@---}-----------

A/N: So, how did you like it? Sorry to leave you hanging there... :) Well, please R/R and I'll probably have the next part out tomorrow, or maybe even tonight if I'm in a writing mood... *Grins.* Well, I shall sign off for now...

*MagikalMe*   
  
  
  
  


****

****


	3. Part 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! It all belongs to Disney.

A/N: Okay, here's the third part! Sorry that its kind of short. I think there's going to be one more after this... I'm still deciding how to end it, but I _think _that I know whats going to happen! Well, on with the fic...

**Promises: Part 3**

@---}--------

***Tyler, Val, and Hank***

The three teens were sitting on the couch filling out forms and doing other EMT stuff. It had been a very quiet day so far, they had only gotten one call which was for a woman who had a minor stroke in her backyard... She would be fine. Jamie had still not arrived, but none of them were worried. He'd done that once before.

***Jamie***

Jamie was still riding around doing basically nothing. He was still mad at himself for forgetting about *tonight*. And now he was also going to get yelled at for skipping his shift. About a half an hour ago, he had pulled into McDonald's and gotten a hamburger. But he still felt miserable. Jamie wasn't angry at Catie anymore, for it seemed impossible to be mad at Catie for a long time. He was only terribly angry at himself. _If I'd only remembered... _He thought. _If only I'd told you I loved you sooner... If only...___

***Tyler, Val, and Hank Again***

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Tyler quickly woke up from his position asleep on a chair. Val jumped up, startled. Hark gathered some supplies and grabbed a first aid medical bag (whatever you want to call it). They had just received they're second call. All three ran into the garage and climbed into the ambulance. The radio turned on and the *voice* told them: "Teenage female, around 17 years old. Unconscious. On the street by 318 Oak Drive." Then the voice went off. Tyler turned on the sirens and sped off.

"What do you think happened?" Val asked the other two.

"I'm not sure." Hank replied. "It could be a number of things."

"Yeah, " Tyler continued. "Who knows..."

They arrived at the scene nearly ten minute later. They got out of the vehicle and ran towards two teenagers standing near the side of the road, looking completely terrified.

"Brianne? Scottie?" Val questioned, vaguely recognizing the two people from her school. When Val got nearer to them she shrieked in horror. "CATIE!"

And the sound of Val's yell, Tyler and Hank came running to see what was the matter. They both noticed Catie and gaped in disbelief. Tyler tried to soothe the sobbing Val. "Its okay. Everything's going to be okay." He said softly, rubbing her back as she shook with tears.

Meanwhile, Hank had lifted Catie onto the stretcher. "What happenned?" He asked a nervous Brianne.   
  
"I... I don't know... I think she fell..." Brianne replied. Hank then caught sight of the broken branch lying on the ground and he nodded solemnly. Then he turned and shouted to Tyler. "I need some assistance here, man!"

Tyler joined Hank and they both rolled Catie into the ambulance. Then Tyler lead a teary eyed Val into the passenger seat. He began to drive towards the hospital while Hank sat in back, keeping an eye on the unconscious Catie...

**@---}---------** ****

A/N: Hope ya liked it! I'm going to write one more part and then, sadly, this little fic will be over... Jamie will be in the next part a lot more. :) You'll also find out whether Catie's okay. Well, c'ya!

*Magik*   
  



	4. Part 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: All right, here's the last part. This one is going to be a little short, too. Sorry about that. Well, without further ado, on with the fic...

**Promises: Part 4******

**@---}------******

***At The Hospital***

Val, Tyler, and Hank were all sitting in the lobby of the hospital. So far, they had been waiting for about 15 minutes. They had heard no news about Catie yet. Val was still crying slightly and she looked very upset. Tyler, who was sitting next to her, patted her on the and and gazed at her worriedly.

Finally, Hank had a *brilliant* idea. "Hey, you guys? Don't you think we should call Jamie?"

Tyler looked up and nodded quickly. "Yeah, I think that would be a good think to do. I mean he is one of Catie's best friends... Why don't you call him, Hank."

Hank sighed and took out his cell phone. He dialed Jamie's number. The phone rang once... twice... then a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, ma'am, my name is Hank and I was wondering if I could speak to Jamie."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Jamie since after school." The woman, who was Jamie's mother, replied.

"Oh. Uh, okay. Thanks anyways." Hank hung up the phone. "He's not home." He said, turning to Tyler and Val.

"Do you know anyone else who you can call?" Tyler asked.

"No." Hank answered. They all sat in silence, just thinking...

Finally, Val said her first word since they had walked into the hospital. "You could try his beeper..." Val sniffed lightly and glanced up at Hank.

"You, know, that just might work." Hank spoke thoughtfully. He got up from his seat on a bench and sent a message to Jamie's beeper. They all waited patiently and about ten minutes later, Hank's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Hank said into the receiver.

"Hi." Jamie's deep voice replied. "It's me, Jamie."

"Jamie... Uh, how am I going to say this... Well, you need to come down to the hospital."

"Why?" Jamie asked, confused. "What happened?"

"It's... It's Catie." Hank told him.

"What? Catie? No..." Jamie put down the pay phone and rushed out his motorcycle. _No! _He thought._ Not my Catie! Not now! This can't be happening... _He rode off, all thoughts blew from his mind. The only thing he thought about was Catie.

***About 15 Minutes Later***

The three teenagers were sitting silently in the lobby. Suddenly, the door burst open and Jamie Waite ran in. He stopped in front of them.

"Where is she?" He demanded. "What happened to Catie?"

"She fell... from a tree. We don't know what's going on... we haven't heard anything yet..." Hank said softly, watching Jamie.

"Oh no... I... I can't believe it... Not Catie..." Jamie sunk down into a chair and clutched his head in his hand. A tear ran down his cheek, as hard as he tried to stop it. Many questions were running through his brain. _Will she be okay? What on Earth happened? Why did this have to happen to CATIE? _He sighed deeply and tried to keep himself from totally breaking down in front of every one. _Its all my fault... I should have been there.___

The other three watched Jamie sorrowfully. They could tell that he was hurting.

About twenty minutes later a tall, lanky doctor walked out. He slowly stepped towards the four teens.

"Have you heard anything about Catie Roth?" Jamie asked quickly.

"Yes, in fact, I am her doctor." He smiled lightly. "Miss Roth has gone through a lot of trauma. At the moment, she has one broken ankle and a slight concussion... But, with rest, she will fully recover."

Jamie sighed and noticed that he had been shaking and tried to regain himself. "Thank you, sir... May we see her?"

"Well..." The doctor gazed at the young man and frowned slightly. "Well, I guess it would be all right... But one at a time and only for a few minutes." He added. "She's in room 128."

"Thank you." Jamie said, relieved. He glanced at the others.

"You can go first." Val said softly.

Jamie nodded and walked off down the hallway. He quickly found Catie's room and entered slowly. He noticed Catie and rushed over to her side. "Catie... Oh, Catie..."

"Jamie?" Catie said questioningly. "Jamie, its you." She smiled up at him. "Oh, Jamie, I'm so sorry that I got mad at you..."

"Its okay, you don't need to apologize... I'm just so glad that you're okay."

Catie sat up. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said softly, gazing into Jamie's deep, dark eyes. Before she knew what was happening, his face was getting closer to hers. Then, their lips touched softly and she kissed him.

"I love you, Jamie." Catie whispered.

"I love you too, Catie..." Jamie whispered back. "And I will love you forever... I promise."

**@---}------**

A/N: Okay, its over! That's it, the end! I hope you all liked it! I was deciding whether or not Catie should live... I decided to be nice this time. *Grins.* Oh yeah, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic! You're the best! Well... adios!

*Magik*

  
__   
__


End file.
